G Gundam: A New Begining
by MSL
Summary: Matt,a great new gundam pilot will risk everything to become champ and save his family.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: Before you read my story I just want to let you know I DO NOT own G Gundam. But most of the character names are either my friends or names I made up. Enjoy (.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It was the year 3010. The world was heading into total chaos. The one think that kept the world alive was the gundam fights. The winning nation of the fights would be the rulers of the universe for four years. If the gundam fights were ever terminated then the world would go into war. The tenth annual gundam fights were approaching in three years. A scientist named Jeremy started building a gundam two years ago to enter in the next fights. A young man named Matt had been training with his master in the marshal arts for about three years. Now that his training is over Matt is returning to his home and to pay a visit to his old friend Jeremy. 


	2. Chapter 1: Matt A Gundam Fighter?

Chapter 1 Matt A Gundam Fighter?  
  
Matt returned to his home in Neo U.S.A. After getting back, he went to Jeremy to see what he was up to. Jeremy was working in his gundam storage room under his house, witch was secret to everyone.he thought. "Well if it isn't my old friend Jeremy," said Matt. "What in the hell.oh Matt your back!" said Jeremy, "but how did you find me?" "I'm stronger, faster and smarter then I was three years ago," Matt said, "Plus I heard rumors that you were building a gundam." "Yea.that's true.but I have not found a pilot capable of using it," said Jeremy. "Is it true that the winner of the fights will get anything they desire as long as it is in their range?" asked Matt. "Yea it's true," said Jeremy. "Well then," said Matt, "I want to pilot your gundam." "Really why?" Jeremy asked. "Because," said Matt, " I want to revive my family from their eternal sleep." "I see," said Jeremy. Matt walked over to the gundam and stared into the huge mass of plastic and metal. "What is the gundam's name?" Matt asked. "Well I never really thought about it," Jeremy said. "Ok then how about we name it Roaring Gundam," said Matt, "Because my special technique is called Roaring Fist." "That's fine with me, welcome to the Roaring Gundam team Matt," said Jeremy. "I'm glade to be here," Matt said. "Matt you understand that we have one year to prepare for the semi fights." said Jeremy. "Yes I know," Matt said. "And if you succeed in the semi fights you will become Neo USA's representative," Said Jeremy. "That is my goal," said Matt. "Well," Jeremy said, "We should start training." After the sun came up the next day Jeremy and Matt went out to start the training with Roaring Gundam. "Now Jeremy, how do I control the gundam?" asked Matt. "Well," said Jeremy, "When you step into the gundam the machine will close around you and slowly open." "When that happens," Jeremy continued, "a fighting suit will form around you." "Then what?" asked Matt. "Well then once in the suit every move you make the gundam will," said Jeremy. "I got it," Matt said. "Oh I almost forgot," Jeremy said, " there is one down side to my system."  
  
"What would that be?" Matt asked. "Well." said Jeremy, "Anger is the only way to activate the special technique mode." "Hmm.well we'll just have to work with it then," Matt said. Matt entered Roaring Gundam. "Man this is awesome!" said Matt. Matt threw a couple lighting fast kicks and punches. "Well it seems in pretty good shape," Matt said. "Top of the line," Jeremy said. "I'll be the judge of that once I put it to the test!" Matt said. Matt concentrated at a tree in front of him. "HAAAAAA!" Matt yelled. Matt struck the tree with his fist. The tree came crashing down easily. "Not bad," Matt said, "But I can do that without the gundam." "Does Roaring Gundam have any weapons?" asked Matt. "Yea," Jeremy said, "There are mini machine guns on the head and if you reach on your back there is a laser sword." "A laser sword.my specialty," Matt said. Matt reached back and pulled out the laser sword from his back. "Now let's see what this baby can do," Matt said. Matt swung the mighty sword at a near by tree. The tree was struck into little pieces. "Well I like the sword," Matt said. "I figured you would," Jeremy said. The days were passing fast; soon enough there was only two months before the semi fights. Matt was concentrating on the task ahead when Jeremy interrupted him. "Well Matt the fights are coming fast," Jeremy said. "Yeah.But the only think I'm worried about is if I have the skill to win," said Matt. "Yeah well now we need a crew member to help me with the gundam," Jeremy said. "Well Jeremy.then you should go find one," Matt said. "Yeah I'm going to do that right now," said Jeremy walking away. Matt walked outside into the darkness of the night. "I'm not sure if I can do this," Matt said. "I believe you can do it," said a voice. "Who's there!" asked Matt, "Wha.Master it's you!" "Yes it is me Matt," said Master. "But why are you here?" asked Matt. "I have come to bust up your confidence," said Master. "I have my doubts Master," said Matt. "Matt your always thinking less of your self," said Master, "You do have the power to become the representative for Neo U.S.A. "Maybe.but I'll never be as great as you," Matt said, "Especially since you're the representative of Neo England." "None of that should matter!" Master said, "I know you will become the representative for Neo U.S.A..Just remember your training." With that Matt's Master disappeared into the night. "Nooo! Master please don't leave!" Matt yelled, but it was too late, he was gone. "I will win." Matt said. 


	3. Chapter 2: Semi Fights BeginMatt's Roari...

Chapter 2 Semi Fights Begin.Matt's Roaring Fist.  
  
It was one day before the fights, after meeting with his master again a year after he was done training. Matt had been revived from his old self and now believed he could win.or he believed he would win. Matt, Jeremy and Kara their new team member went to find out whom Matt was fighting first. "So Matt you have to fight TKO Gundam piloted by Jaccs Nero," Jeremy said. "I've heard of him," Matt said, "He has some strong punches, so I'll have to be careful." "I've made all the checks on Roaring Gundam and it should be ready by tomorrow," said Kara. "Good." said Jeremy. "I'm going for a walk in town," Matt said, "I want to see more of D.C. You coming?" "No, Kara and me still need to do some more work on Roaring Gundam, Jeremy said. "Well then suit yourself," Matt said, " I'll be off. Matt was walking through D.C. admiring the sights when he heard a commotion in a restaurant to the right of him. Matt walked in to see what was wrong. Inside Matt found a man with red spiky hair and wearing a vest. "Dammit! What kind of service is this?" asked the man. "I'm sorry sir," said a scared waiter. "You better be," said the man, "Don't you people know who I am?" he continued, "I'm Jaccs Naro the great Gundam pilot!" "Leave the poor waiter alone Jaccs," Matt said. "Wha.Who are you load mouth?" asked Jaccs. "Well for one think you're the load one," Matt said, "And if you must know my name is Matt Lazuka." "Matt huh." said Jaccs, " You're my first victim." "You could say that, but I wouldn't be so high and mighty yet if I were you," Matt said. "Why you!" Jaccs yelled. Jaccs thew a punch at Matt. Matt grabbed Jaccs fist and twisted it. "Ah.let go.please.?" Jaccs asked. "Well." said Matt, "since you said please I guess I will." Matt dropped Jaccs hand and walked to the counter. "Give me a soda," said Matt. "Sure sir," said the waiter. "Thanks," Matt said. Meanwhile Jaccs was still holding his sore hand. "Hear me out Matt!" said Jaccs. Matt turned to face Jaccs. "Hear me out I will beat you tomorrow Matt I will!" Jaccs said. Matt just toke his soda and walked away. Meanwhile Jeremy was back at the gundam garage working on Roaring Gundam. "Damn.I just can't get that adapter on right.wait yeah I can!" Jeremy said, "Kara hand me that wench." "Right away Jeremy," said Kara. "I just hope Matt can pull this off." said Jeremy. "Me too," said Kara. The first of the semi's arrived. The crowds were gathering to watch the starting fights. Millions of people were still trying to get in to see who would represent their county in the upcoming tournaments. "The first match of this great tournament is between TKO Gundam piloted by Jaccs Naro from the state of Washington and Roaring Gundam piloted by Matt Lazuka from Pennsylvania," said the announcer. "We are also delighted to have Charles Vender from Neo England joining us." He continued. "What.Master is here to watch!" said Matt surprised. "Damn now I'm not sure about this, but I must," Matt said. "It's time Matt," Jeremy said. "Yea.I'm ready," said Matt. The fighters made their way onto the battle arena. "It's time to die Matt!" Jaccs said. "Yeah we'll see!" Matt replied. In addition, with that Matt snapped his fingers and Roaring Gundam rose out of the water. Matt jumped into his gundam. Matt and Jaccs at the same time said, "Let the gundam battle begin! Ready! Go!" The battle started with a bang! Jaccs wanted to get Matt back for what happened at the restaurant the night before. "Take this!" Jaccs yelled. Jaccs threw a punch at Matt. Matt blocked it with his arm. "I guess I won't be taking that punch for now," Matt replied. Just then, Jaccs threw a jab at Matt with his left arm Knocking Matt to the ground. "Man Matt don't blow it!" Jeremy yelled. Matt got back up. "I have to be more careful," Matt said. Suddenly Jaccs pulled out a huge pole and swung at Matt. "DIE!" Jaccs screamed. "What the!" Matt yelled. It was too late to react, Matt was slammed across the head with the pole. "Son of a.!" Matt yelled, "That's it. It's time to get physical!" Matt pulled out his laser sword and stood up. "What, you have a sword?" Jaccs yelled. "Yep.and I'm twice as deadly with it," Matt said. Matt swung his laser sword with lighting fast speed. Jaccs pole as slashed into two pieces. "What! But how!?" Jaccs asked confused. "It's very simple.I'm a skilled swordsman," Matt answered. "That's ok!" Jaccs said. Jaccs then pulled out a gun and shot the sword out of Matt's hand. Jaccs then started beating the crap out of Matt. "Come on Matt!" Yelled Jeremy and Kara. During this whole time, Matt's anger was raging. Suddenly a burst of energy knocked Jaccs Back. "What!?" Jaccs yelled confused. Matt's Gundam went through a little transformation. Matt started to glow. "This fist of mine is glowing bright," Matt said, "It's awesome power tells me to defeat you," Matt continued yelling, "Roarriinngg fist!" Matt's fist was brightly glowing. Matt thew the punch at Jaccs crushing through his cockpit and blowing up TKO Gundam. TKO Gundam fell to the ground. The rescue chopper started heading into the arena. "Man." said Jeremy. "What is it?" Kara asked. "I never imagined that the super mode for the Roaring Gundam would be that powerful," Jeremy answered. "It was amazing," Kara said. Matt stepped out of Roaring Gundam to find a crazy crowd yelling his name. Then Matt looked down to see Jaccs being carried away on a stretcher. Then Matt wondered.who would his next opponent 


End file.
